


All of me

by Pearlislove



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, Family Fluff, Song: All of me by John Legend, Songfic, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 13:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9659393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearlislove/pseuds/Pearlislove
Summary: "You're my end and my beginning"Somehow, it had always been them. Faith, Queenie and Jacob called it, but Newt claimed it was divination and Tina said it was just a perfectly lucky coincidence. Whatever it was, it was clear it was them and them only.Every other encounter, every other love was simply a step on the way to the perfect match, the love that would once be their undoing.And when they met that time, in New York city on a bright May morning, it was as though their lives started over, beginning again to ensure that they’d be each other's end and each other’s beginning. That everything they did would be together. An entire lifetime, just the two of them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiered by "All of me" by John Legend.

_ What would I do without your smart mouth? _

_ Drawing me in, and you kicking me out _

 

The first thing Newt notice, is her mouth. Just like with the animals he care for, the first thing he notice, is all the details. The details of her full lips whose perfection he doesn’t notice until afterwards. He notice the way is draws downwards in disappointment,  the way it turns upwards when she’s happy and how her smile shines  brighter than the sun itself.

 

He watch the way it forms the words, letting out a smooth voice that painted everything in emotions even though her face kept the same neutral expression. Those lips, that voice, it all killed him. It physically pained because of how bad he wanted it to be his.

 

_ You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down _

 

He can see the way she looks at him, all curious and confused like she trying to pin him down, to identify him and understand him. He just smile, shy and bashful, because she could never do that. He would never do that.

 

He never let someone in, not ever. But maybe, he thinks one day, he will know her, will know Tina good enough to make an exception. Maybe she’ll be the first one to ever truly know him.

 

That maybe made him smile more than anything else

 

_ What's going on in that beautiful mind _

 

She’s like a mystery to him. Just like he can't pin him down he can't figure out how her thoughts work. She’s so good at hiding her feelings, keeping her face schooled into a neutral expression. 

 

She is so careful with what she let on because she's been hurt and abandoned and she doesn't want it to happen again.

 

If only she could understand, that he would never do that.

 

_ I'm on your magical mystery ride _

 

He bring her on his travels, and he shows her everything in the suitcase that she didn’t see on her first visit. He let her see him in his element, when he’s the most comfortable, taking control and even going as far as to ordering her around.

 

He would never dare to do that anywhere but the suitcase, it was the only place where he felt completely in control. Where he wanted to be in control.

 

He can tell she likes it, though, marveling at at all the amazing things she was met with when she helped him explore a side to magical world that she never knew existed.

 

It was the world of beasts, and he was so happy that she took to it like he did, and that she understood his passion.

 

She didn’t even complain, though she must have known that the animals took just as much room in his heart as she did.

 

It was okay, as long as he needed her. As long as she felt that he still craved her presence like she craved his, and there wasn’t a day when that wasn’t true.

 

_ And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright _

 

She’s like an oncoming storm, a tornado sweeping him up and pushing him around in a sea of anger and jealousy and despair, until finally he reached the eye of the storm and found the peace within.

 

He doesn’t know what's happened, that she’s come to take such a big place in his home and his life and filled up so much empty space he never knew existed, until suddenly he finds himself watching her waddle around, all pregnant and swollen, in his suitcase, chatting about their soon to be born baby and how she thought the different beasts might react to it. 

 

“I do think Douglas will be a great babysitter when it gets a little older. It’ll certainly be practical to let him babysit, anyhow.” She says, smiling at the hairy, wide eyed creature who immediately smiled back, obviously understanding what she was saying. Newt smiled too.

 

Sometimes she could feel like a slap to the face, and sometimes she was filled with so much conflicting emotions it made him dizzy, but in the end he was alright.

 

He wouldn't have it any other way.

 

_ My head's under water _ _  
_ _ But I'm breathing fine _

 

Sometimes, she push him into situations where he couldn't handle himself. Big loud parties at the ministry with too much people and too much noise and too much  _ everything _ , and he just wanted to scream because it was simply not possible for him to process.

 

In moments like that, she was his saviour. She may have pushed him to this, but she was his saviour all the same. He’d look at her, at her brown haired and later silver haired beauty, at the emotional eyes and the expressive movement of the muscles in her jaw.

 

She was so beautiful, he had never seen anything that compared. 

 

Just one glimpse at her  satisfied, smiling beauty would not only make all this overwhelming sensations worth enduring, but it’d remove the feeling as if he’s drowning from his chest and make everything feel alright  even though he knew it wasn’t. 

 

It was like dying, but being just fine and living on all the same. For her, it was worth it.

 

_ You're crazy and I'm out of my mind _ __  
  


She says it more than once. In fact, she says it a lot of times.

 

She says it at their wedding, when there's a Niffler as ring bearer and Douglas the demiguise is making the trail on her wedding dress float in midair, making sure it was out of her way as she walked down the aisle.

 

She says it when she drops their first baby,  all of three weeks too early and quite suddenly while they're visiting a tiny magic village populated solely by wizards in Scotland.

 

There hadn’t been a single woman to come by for miles.

 

She says it when she agrees to let her parents in law gift her son a hippogriff from their breathing stable on his eleventh birthday, the same day he receives both of his acceptance letters - one from Ilvermorny and one from Hogwarts.

 

“He’s crazy and you're out of your mind.” Is what Queenie says, when she finds out she allowed Newt to send her first born to Hogwarts instead of Ilvermorny, but then it doesn't feel that bad and they a both soon laughing anyway.

 

So what if he’s crazy and she's out of her mind, it fitted them.

 

_ Cause all of me _ _  
_ _ Loves all of you _

 

He loves her, he really really does. How could he not? She understood him, and though he had a habit of driving her insane, not by purpose, but simply because he was Newt and Newt drew everyone crazy, she still loved him. 

 

She still shared home and bed with him, and had his children, even though three of them ends up being born inside a suitcase decorated with a patchwork of expansion charms. The other two is thankfully born in a hospital, but it's a close thing.

 

Yet, all of this doesn't tear their hearts, no, it only knits them closer until there is no way to picture their life any other way.

 

Until they both feel irreplaceable.

 

_ Love your curves and all your edges _ _  
_ _ All your perfect imperfections _

 

She is flawed. She tell him so over and over, desperately staring at his face and avoiding eyes and fearing he’ll walk out the door every moment they’re together. 

 

It hurt, that she won't trust him to stay by her, but he push it into the back of his mind and grab her by the waist and hug her and kiss her like there's no tomorrow so maybe she’ll feel a little less self-conscious.

 

Sometimes he tell her that he’s flawed, too. Sometimes he’s so self-conscious he doesn't even want her looking at him and when she does anyway he screech at her that he’s imperfect and flawed and she need to leave.

 

Of course she doesn't leave, she just take him in her arms and tell him he’s perfect anyway, that all his imperfections is what make him perfect.

 

Newt believe her. He couldn't not believe her. Anyone else, yes, but not Tina. Not his little porcupine.

 

_ Give your all to me _ _  
_ _ I'll give my all to you _

 

They give each other all they have. All their lives, even when they're miles away and across Oceans, they still give each other everything.

 

Every moment of every day they promise faithfulness, they promise to give all they have to the other and them only. It's a necessity, because they're both so scared and fearing that they need to know that there would never be anyone else.

 

And when they knew, that there’d never be anyone else, they dare to love.

 

_ You're my end and my beginning _

 

Somehow, it had always been them. Faith, Queenie and Jacob called it, but Newt claimed it was divination and Tina said it was just a perfectly lucky coincidence. Whatever it was, it was clear it was them and them only.

 

Every other encounter, every other love was simply a step on the way to the perfect match, the love that would once be their undoing.

 

And when they met that time, in New York city on a bright May morning, it was as though their lives started over, beginning again to ensure that they’d be each other's end and each other’s beginning. That everything they did would be together. An entire lifetime, just the two of them.

 

_ Even when I lose I'm winning _

 

Even when everything goes wrong, Newt doesn't feel beat down. Even when he is trampled by beasts and bitten and changed under the most bizarre circumstances, he still feels as though he comes out on top.

 

Because he got his wife, his beautiful, beautiful little Porcupine who kissed his scars and soothed his aches, whether they’d be physical or psychological.

 

With her by his side, Newt could never again feel like a loser.

  
_ How many times do I have to tell you _ _  
_ _ Even when you're crying you're beautiful too _

 

He find her, the night before Queenie’s wedding, a crying, sobbing mess on the hotel room floor. 

 

He doesn’t ask what's wrong, knows better than to confront her like that, and instead he sit down with her and wrap his arms around her, holding her tight.

 

Slowly, her reasons starts coming, emotions, feelings and thoughts fighting to surface and eventually she start talking, and doesn’t stop.

 

She feel lonely. She feels lonely and angry because Queenie is leaving her, and yet at the same time she feel guilty because she's been travelling with Newt so in reality she was the one who left first, not Queenie.

 

It's deep and complicated and Newt isn’t even sure he understand, he never held much love for his own brother, but he let her cry on his shoulder until there are no more tears, because that's what a good boyfriend did.

 

Then, when she is finally finished, he pull her even closer and kiss her on the top of the head and tell her that he love her, and think she’s beautiful. At least he knows how to comfort.

 

She protest, at first, of course, say she’s ugly because she's a big crying mess, but he just hush her and tell her again that she’s beautiful.

 

She might not believe it, but he mean it.

 

_ The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood _

 

She never gets over her fear of him leaving, not really. She’s been abandoned and let down so many times it's unavoidable, and no matter how hard she tries she can't get rid of the feeling.

 

Even after ten years of marriage and five children, she sometimes find herself looking at the clock on the wall in the kitchen, try to deduce if he should have been back from whatever’s keeping him away already, or if she’s just being paranoid.

 

Paranoid was the answer ninety percent of the time, but it doesn't make her feel better, and more often than not her insecurity lead to them fighting. 

 

Not about her insecurity, never about the real matter, but she’ll be yelling at him for whatever little thing she can think of, and he either recoils and take it, which make it all feel worse, or he fight back, and that only fills her with guilt for riling him up.

 

There was never a good way out of it.

 

Still, Newt doesn't leave.

 

Only once,  did it ever get so bad that he did run out the door, mumbling something about hippogriffs needing to be looked after, and disappearing into the dark night awaiting outside their door.

 

It's the worst five hours Tina has ever endured, worse than any of total thirty or so hours she’s spent giving birth, because then she could push and work to get it over with, but now all she can do is sit and wait. She sit at the kitchen table and she look out the window at the hippogriff stable where no lights are lit and cry and think he’s really not coming back this time.

 

She thinks she’s chased away the father of her children because of her own damned insecurities and the moods that followed. 

 

It's five in the morning, and sye got the phone in her hand to finally call Queenie and tell her what happened, trying to get whatever support there was, when another hand touch hers, praying her thumb away from the call button. 

 

“I’m here.”

 

It’s so simple, but it's implication so big, that she start crying all over again as he hug her tight and ask for her to forgive him for his stupidity.

 

“I love you. I love everything about you, and I'm not leaving ever again,n no matter how you feel.”

 

A strong promise that gave them both new hope. It was the salvation neither had known they missed.

 

_ My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues _ _  
_ _ I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you _

  
  


The thing about Newton Scamander, that no one ever really knew, Tina thinks one day, is that he has so many talents. People only see all the mishaps ad accidents, think he’s reckless and clumsy, but Tina knows there’s so much more. She knows he’s artistic and poetic and can build things that will hold for generations, that their grandchildren will climb upon and it will stand tall as ever.

 

Tina’s favourite hidden talent that Newt possessed, though, was his ability as a singer. Not many would believe it, but he had the voice of an angel, and his stumbling attempts at guitar made it all the better.  

 

Of course, he didn't practice it on humans. Mostly, he sang to his beasts. A great many of them shared her passion for his sacred voice, and if Tina was lucky, she could always listen in when he was using it to sooth any of the beasts who happened to be upset or irritated. It always worked like a charm, and it’d be Tina's favourite moment of any given day. 

 

One day, though, she wake up and see that Newt is sitting on the edge of their bed with his guitar in hand. What he is doing is anybody's guess, but he is fully dressed, and blush deeply when he sees that she’s awake.

 

“Good morning Sweetie.” She says, letting each word lovingly roll of her tongue as a praise to her sweet sweet husband. 

 

Her husband, as innocent and shy as ever, tentatively smiled back.”Morning.” He says, but nothing more, quickly breaking eye contact and looking away.

 

“What’s with the guitarre?” Tina can't help but ask. She wants to know, badly, but it doesn't appear as though Newt is intending to tell her.

 

Hearing her question, he smiles a little more genuinely. “I wrote you a song.” He says, strumming the guitar before slowly starting to play. It sound heaven, the carefully played chords following each other in  the intro to what appeared to be a rather slow-paced song. After two more moments, Newt's voice join the melody, as soft and angelic as ever. _“What would I do without your smart mouth? Drawing me in, and you kicking me out_ _.” _

 

Tina lay there on the bed, listening to his love confession leaving his mouth in form of angelical song, accompanied by tentative guitarre, and she thinks that no one could have a more perfect life than her.

 

After all, no one else could be Porpentina Scamander.

 

__  
  


 


End file.
